Cette histoire , c'est MA fin du monde
by Elizabeth Chapelier
Summary: La fin du monde débute comme un jour ordinaire où tout bascule soudain. Une tempête de grêle,un accident , des morts. A peine le temps de retrouver ses esprit qu'il faut déjà courir,chercher un abris parce que dehors la menace plane toujours ,contaminant grêle n'était que le début , celui d'un cauchemar .Le notre . Je suis Léo Valdez , je vais vous raconter notre histoire.


Ton père te crie que tu vas rater ton bus . Il le voit déjà au bout de la rue , alors , tu descends les escalier en courant , ton sac sur ton dos , une poignée de pièces dans tes poches , juste de quoi t'acheter à manger . Tu le vois à peine levé les yeux aux ciel en voyant ton air chiffonné et tes lacets deffait .Tu ne prend pas la peine de le prendre dans tes bras , de l'embrassé , de lui dire que tu l'aimes , sans le remercié pour tout ce qu'il à fait pour toi , tu cours vers l'arrêt de bus sans t'arrêter .

Sauf que si tu avais su que tu voyais ton père pour la dernière fois , tu aurais pris le temps . Tu regretterais de ne pas avoir raté le bus .

Là , le mien arrivait , alors j'ai springté .

J'ai regardé le bus primaires/collège s'engager dans ma rue , juste après le arrivait pile à 7h09, le mien était prévu à 6h57 mais il était presque toujours en retard , comme si le conducteur trouvait lui aussi injuste de me prendre avant 7h ...Le bruit de mes pas sur le trottoir c'est accéléré .

J'ai foncé dans notre allée quand j'ai entendu mon père crier

-N'oublie pas ! On passe à l'armée du salut après les cours !  
-Ouais , sûr !

Le conducteur de mon bus à klaxonné .

Des fois après les cours , mon père et moi on allait chercher des vieux bidules électronique à récupéré à l'armée . On prenait la voiture , il conduisait , c'était avant la pénurie d'essence . Depuis , on y allait à vélo .

Mon père m'ammenait à l'école aussi mais avec la pénurie d'essence , tout le monde , y compris les terminales , prenait le bus . C'était la loi en fait .

J'ai sauté dans le bus .

Dans mon dos , dans le bus primaire/collège, j'entendit la voie sarcastique de madame Castellan qui me félicitait de ne pas m'être encore une fois trompé de bus (Ca m'était arrivé plusieurs fois ... ) .Madame Castellan était conductrice de ce bus depuis genre toujours , véritable institution , elle sentait le cendrier et savait se faire respecter . Une célébritée , cent pour cent dévoué à son métier , chose qu'on ne peut pas dire de tout le monde ...

Et puis , il y avait le chauffeur de MON bus , le bus du lycée. Monsieur Dionysos , une espèce d'obèse tout ce qu'il y a de plus inintéressant . La seule chose pour laquelle il était célèbre , c'est que , le matin , il buvait son café dans un vieux pot de confiture . On était encore qu'au début du trajet , mais Percy Jackson -Super star du football américain et champion incontesté des testes de popularité - était déjà entouré de sa cour , à l'arrière du véhicule . Percy venait du Texas , il était inscrit dans notre lycée depuis un an . Déjà dans son ancien bahut , c'était un crack sur le terrain ( et on sait que le foot est le sport roi au Texas ), et en venant chez nous , il n'avait rien perdu de sa stature , bien au contraire .

-"Je vais vous dire , expliquait il , à mon ancien lycée , il y avait des filles qui vendaient des boissons , des cookies et des patates au gril qu'elles faisaient cuir elle-mêmes . A tout les matchs , elles avaient leur stand et elle devait se faire un million de dollards!  
-Un million de dollards ?" L'a intérogé Annabeth , séptique .

Annabeth Chase , Intelligente , première de classe , classe , froide , vous voyez le cliché , non?

- " Même si ça devait me rapporter un million de dollars , J' n'abandonnerai pas mes études pour encourager des footeux ! A t'elle lancé .  
-Elles n'étaient pas la pour nous encourager mais pour faire des affaires ! "A répliqué Percy avec son plus beau sourire .

Annabeth lui à donné un coup de poings dans le bras , ce qui tira une grimace de la part du joueur .

-"Aïe ! A t'il grogné en souriant , tu devrais fais de la boxe !  
-J'ai déjà un frère et je suis son ainée , t'inquiète pas , de la boxe , j'en fais déjà."

Je me suis enfoncé sur mon siège , les dossiers vert en similicuir étaient si haut qu'en se recroquevillant on pouvait pratiquement disparaitre derrière . Je me suis ratatiné ,J'espérais que personne ne m'ait vu springté pour attrapé le bus , Piper ne m'avait carrément pas vu monté à bord , ce qui était à la fois positif et négatif .

Assisent derrière moi , Rachel Elizabeth Dare et Silena Beauregard préparait une sorte de manif pour les droits des animaux . Elles faisaient un peu activiste Hippie . Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle , mis à part qu'une fois , en sixième, je m'étais porté volontaire pour les accompagner faire du porte à porte . On soutenait la candidature de Cory Brooker à la présidentielle . On s'était bien amusé mais là,on ne se disait même plus bonjour .

Allez savoir pourquoi , c'est l' "effet lycée ".J'en avais payé les frais avec Piper et Jason ...

La seule personne à avoir remarqué mon arrivée , c'est Nico Di Angelo . Il c'est penché en montrant une de mes chaussures , genre: "je suis trop cool pour ne serait-ce que parler ."J'ai renoué mes lacets et lui ai dit merci . Puis j'ai aussitôt mis mes écouteur . Je me suis concentré sur ma mini tablette . Je n'avais rien à dire à Nico et , à la façon qu'il avait eut de juste pointé ma chaussure du doigts , lui non plus .

Nico , j'avais entendu dire qu'il vivait dans une cabane avec son grand père et sa soeur ,quelque part dans les contreforts près de mont Herman , ils chassaient pour manger ,n'avaient pas d'éléctricité et se servaient de champignon sauvage comme papier toilette .Ce genre de truc . Son surnom , à Nico, c'était :"Roi fantôme " ou encore "Grand Chasseur Courageux " et ça lui allait bien .Entre ça façon de se tenir droit , son corps maigre et nerveux , sa peau pâle comme la mort et son look dégageait une espèce de fierté rigide qu'ont tous ceux à qui personne n'adresse la parole .

Bref , j'ai ignoré Grand Chasseur Courageux et essayé de mettre en marche ma mini-tablette,elle était à plat chose d'autant plus bizarre étant donné que je l'avais rechargé avant de sortir de la maison.

C'est la que les _tic,tic,tic_ ont commencé .J'ai retiré mes écouteurs pour mieux entendre .Ca faisait comme de la pluie mais en plus métallique .

Ensuite , les _tics _sont devenu des _TICS_ , puis ces _TICS _ont été couvert par le " Putain ,seigneur!" qu'a lancé monsieur la, des coups sont apparut sur le toi en tôle du bus en même temps que le parbrise se fissurait .

_BAM,BAM,BAM!_

Chaque Bam multipliait les coups dans le toit du bus et brisait d'avantage le pare brise , celui-ci changeait d'aspect , il blanchissait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les lézardes se répendaient .

J'ai regardé par la vitre .

Des grêlons de toutes tailles cenardaient la rue .

Les voitures faisaient des embardées . , jamais franchement délicat avec ses pieds (ni avec l'alcool quand il en avait à sa disposition ), à soudain écrasé l'accélérateur au lieu de freiner ,contrairement à ce que tentait de faire tout les autres conducteurs.

Notre bus a traversé un croisement en ligne droite et à foncé dans le parking du super marché Greenway .L'endroit était pour ainsi dire désert ,vu qu'il devait être environ 7h15. Je me suis tourné vers le fond du véhicule où se trouvait Jason,Piper, Percy ,...Tout se déroulait au ralenti et en accéléré :notre bus dérapait sur la glace et se mettait à tournoyer .Ca allait de plus en plus vite ,j'étais sur le point de vomir .J'ai eu le dos collé à la vitre, comme dans une attraction de fête forraine ,l'espace de peut-être trois secondes ,et puis on a heurté un lampadaire dans un grand bruit métalique strident .

Je me suis cramponné au siège devant moi mais je me suis aussitôt retrouvé projeté en l'air ,d'autre jeunes on suivit le mouvement .Il n'y a pas eut le moindre bruit,juste des grognements et des chocs.J'avais été projetté de côté mais ,allez savoir comment , c'est le toit du bus que j'ai heurté .J'ai ensuite compris que notre bus c'était couché sur le flanc. Il continuait de glisser dans un hurlement métallique. Puis , il c'est arrêté .

La grêle , qui n'avait pu que déformer la tôle du toit , c'est alors mise à nous bombarder à l'intérieur .

Elle s'engouffrait par les vitres brisées au-dessus de nous . J'avais des cammarades de classe qui se prenait des éclats de verre dans tous les sens .

Moi, j'ai eu de la chance . Un siège s'était décroché près de moi et j'ai pu l'approché pour me protéger .

Les morceaux de glace étaient de toutes les tailles . Certains pas plus gros que des billes , d'autres carrément maousses avec des bout gris et du gravier dedans .

Ca hurlait , ça criait , tout le monde cherchait à se dégager de sous un siège branlant , ou à se relever, coincés contre le toit -qui se trouvait à présent être une cloison.

On se serait cru dans une tornade de caillou et de grêlons qui s'abbatait non-stop . J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un tabassait à la batte de base-ball le siège sous lequel je me protégeais .

J'ai penché la tête pour regarder à travers ce qui restait du pare-brise .Dans la blancheur de la grêle , j'ai reconnu le bus primaire/collège ,qui visiblement roulait toujours . Mme Castellan n'avait ni dérapé , ni perdu le contrôle, contrairement à monsieur Dionysos .

Son bus traversait le parking, droit vers l'entrée principale du Greenway .

_Elle va rentrer dans le super marché , elle va mettre les petits en sécurité . _

Je savais qu'elle protègerais les enfants de la grêle . J'avais raison. Elle à foncé droit dans les portes vitrées du Greenway.

C'est la que j'ai entendu des gémissement triste . Je me suis penché pour contourné le siège du conducteur . L'avant du bus était enfoncé , là où il avait percuté le lampadaire .Le gémissement venait de M. était coincé derrière son volant , du sang coulait de sa tête comme du lait d'un carton . Il s'est vite arrêté de gémir . Moi , j'avais d'autres choses auquelles penser .

J'ai regardé la portière du bus à présent collée à la chaussée .

_Comment allons nous sortir? _Je me demandais

On ne pourra pas sortir . Le par-brise était tout ratatiné contre le capot .Un truc pas possible . Nous étions prit au piège , dans un bus couché sur le flanc . Rachel Dare beuglait comme une malade . D'instinct , les autres c'était mis à l'abris de la grêle mais Rachel , elle , elle restait juste pour pleurnicher sous les grêlons .

Elle avait du sang sur elle ,mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le sien , vu qu'elle essayait de retirer le bras de quelqu'un entre deux sièges enchevêtrés , et ça m'a rappelé qui Silena était installée à côté d'elle avant l'accident .Le bras en question était tout mou , genre spaguetti trop cuit , si bien que Rachel n'arrivait pas à le tenir . Silena était morte , c'était clair , mais Rachel ne semblait pas capter .

A l'abris sous un siège retourné , ce connard de Jason -qui passe son temps à frimer parce que son père bosse au commandement de défense aérospatiale de l'Amérique du Nord- avait sortit sa mini-tablette et cherchait à filmer Rachel qui se débattait en chialant.

Un méga-grêlon à alors heurté Rachel et une énorme balafre rose c'est ouverte sur son front , derrière ses mèches rousse . Du sang lui dégoulinait déjà sur la figure .

Je savais que la grêle allait la tuer si elle restait comme ça à découvert .

-Putain! Cria Jason en regardant sa mini-tablette . Tu vas t'allumer ,oui ?!

Je savais que je devais bouger . Aider Rachel . Bouger. mon corps n'obéissait plus à ma conscience .

La dessus , Octavian -un gars du même genre que Nico en plus ...Intélligent ? - a attrapé Rachel par les jambes et l'a attirée vers sous un siège arraché . Juste comme ça .Il l'a tirée à lui par les jambes et l'a serrée fort . Elle sanglottait toujours . On aurait dit un couple dans un film d'horreur .

L'intervention d'Octavian avait comme rompu un sort . Tout le monde essayait de sortir du bus et Annabeth se dirigeait vers l'avant en rampant . Là , elle c'est mise à donner des coups de pieds dans le par-brise . Elle c'est retournée et voyant Frank Shang à terre - un espèce de bébé version XXL - , caché sous son siège ,e lle lui a crié un :"aide moi!"

Il l'a fixé comme si c'était une extraterestre , fixant sa bouche comme si il ne comprenait pas sa langue .Il a secoué négativement la tête avant de crier :" Non! On ne peut pas sortir ! Il faut rester à l'abris ! "

-" On va crevé si on reste ici! " ai je retorqué

Je me suis dégagé de sous mon siège pour ramper , comme l'avait fait Annabeth pour la rejoindre . J'ai donné des coups de pieds dans le par-brise avec elle mais avec ma taille et ma force de mouche ... Ca n'a pas changé grand chose . Elle c'est alors retourné en direction de Percy et de ses potes et a hurlé pour couvrir le bruit des grêlons :" Nous devons aller dans le Greenway !" . Frank a parut paniqué et il a lancé , d'une voix de corbeau :" Non ! La grêle va nous tuer !" . J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel et j'ai suivi Annabeth vers l'arrière du bus .

-"La porte de secours!" A crié quelqu'un

J'ai tourné la tête vers l'origine du cri : Piper .Piper, ses cheveux brun en bataille , son charme naturel et son regard pétillant :mon rève à moi .

Au fond du bus , Percy et Jason etaient déjà en train de tirer sur la porte ,sans réussir à l'ouvrir .Il y eu quelques minutes de folie ; je ne sais pas exactement combien . Je me sentais tout drôle et c'est à se moment la que j'ai entendu un _bip,bip,bip _d'un bus scolaire qui recule . C'était hallucinant , au milieu de cette grêle et ces cris .

_bip,bip,bip , _comme si on était sur le parking du lycé, en partance pour une sortie à Mesa Verde , et que le bus faisait une manoeuvre .

_bip,bip,bip _comme si tout était normal.

J'ai regardé dehors , madame Castellan était bel et bien en train de reculer son bus vers le nôtre . Il penchait pas mal sur la droite , on voyait l'endroit où il avait percuté les portes du supermarché .Mais il approchait .

De la fumée noire est soudain sortie de l'avant du bus , ça m'a fait toussé .L'air était épaix ,graisseux,j'avais les poumons comme en feu.

_Je ferais mieux de dormir._Voila la pensée que j'ai eue alors .Une pensée puissante et qui me semblait tout à fait logique :Je ferais mieux de dormir.

Les cris des autres ont redoublé :"le bus a prit feu!","Ca va péter!" et "on va mourir!"

Feu? Toute trace de fatigue chez moi avait disparue ,j'avais toujours été captivé par le feu,c'était une passion mais je savais à quel point il était dangereux, j'en avais déjà payé les frais .J'ai balayé le bus du regard à la recherche de mon sac et j'ai fini par le trouver : sous le corp de Reyna , capitaine de l'équipe de hockey ou plutôt ,ex-capitaine de l'équipe de hockey. J'ai ouvert mon sac pour en sortir un marteau (j'en ai toujours un dans mon sac ou sur moi )et je suis retourné vers l'arrière du bus . Percy et Jason secouait la porte qui ne voulait pas s' les ai poussé ignorant leurs regard surpris , je ne savais pas d'où me venait se courage et se sang-froit et je savais que si j'avais le malheur de croiser le regard de quelqu'un ,je perdrais aussitôt cette assurance . J'ai donné des grands coup sur la porte ,la ou elle était abimée et nous empêchait donc de sortir. La porte à finit par s'ouvrir dans un grincement ,presque identique à une plainte .

Au même instant j'ai eu une lumière criarde devant les yeux,c'était madame Castellan !

-"Tous dans mon bus!"

Alors que tout le monde se poussait pour sortir premier , Nico m'a lancé un regard , un truc du genre :" Attend ,cherche avec moi si il reste des gens ." Toujours pas un mot.

-"Bien joué Valdez."

J'ai redressé la tête , Grand Chasseur Courageux venait de parler . 


End file.
